1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electric wire and a wire harness conventionally used, for example, those used for electrically connecting high-voltage devices mounted on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle are known. As such an electric wire and a wire harness, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-51042 discloses a wire harness configured to include a plurality of conductive paths, a resin corrugated tube which collectively receives the plurality of conductive paths, and a resin protector. The corrugated tube is formed into a flexible bellows tube, and a plurality of the corrugated tubes is arranged in a longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protector is provided at a portion which needs route regulation. In addition, the protector is provided at a position where adjacent corrugated tubes are connected. The corrugated tube and the protector are used as a packaging member.
Regarding the wire harness described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-51042, for example, there may be a case where a post-fitted packaging member is necessary in order to regulate a route, and thereby working man hours increase. Therefore, the wire harness has room for improvement in workability during wiring arrangement.